


遥远的他

by Totsuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsuki/pseuds/Totsuki
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 1





	1. 01

我一直知道除了十代目以外，我一无所有。  
他是我最落魄时唯一的光。  
我曾发誓，我的命都是他的，只为他而活。  
但是是什么时候开始，那个讨人厌的家伙在我面前晃来晃去，那副嬉皮笑脸，一直把彭格列当作伙伴游戏，明明让人超级不爽，却并肩作战至今。  
甚至，他的出现，逐渐让我发觉，我并不是一个人。  
——狱寺日记

已经混沌了不知多少天，狱寺知道这样是不行的，十代目就在外面，他已经想象到十代目紧皱眉头，非常担心的模样，但是他就是没有办法站起来，打开门去面对他，笑着对他说：“谢谢十代目的关心，我没事。”。  
他就想着一个人待着，静静地抱着腿坐在角落里，直到那个人强硬地拉开他的门，把他拽到光明的地方，皱着眉头跟自己说：“狱寺，你这样不行！要好好吃饭！”  
可是，那个人再也不会出现了。  
他的世界只剩下十代目了，可是……他好像觉得失去了他，连十代目也无所谓了。  
一个月前，意大利那边传来紧急消息，让他中止任务赶回总部，因为山本出事了。他当时候还觉得好笑，怎么会？山本那个家伙怎么会出事，除了云雀之外，他一直都是最让人安心的存在。不得不承认，山本在他心里，是除了十代目和云雀之外，家族里最强大的存在。  
无论遇到什么强大的对手，最后总会绝处逢生，甚至受了重伤，几乎死去，但总能挺过来，回头还安慰他几句：“你放心好了，我还舍不得死，毕竟还有最重要的人要去守护。”  
然而。  
他是最后一个赶回意大利的，却只能看到一具刻着彭格列族徽的棺木。他不相信，不顾旁人的阻拦掀开棺木，一眼看到那熟悉的脸庞，脑袋一阵发晕。脸上的伤痕已经发紫，虽然已经被清洁整理过一番，但仍显狰狞。明明生前是这么温柔的人，明明……那张清秀俊逸的脸让人心动得发狂。  
他身穿黑色和服，微微敞开的衣襟遮掩不住身上的伤口，整个人躺在白色百合花堆中间，衬得他的身形单薄无比。  
狱寺忘不了那一个场面，百合花的香气充斥着他的嗅觉神经，他想哭，却哽在喉咙。他呜咽了几声，双手颤抖地捧着山本的脸：“棒球……笨蛋？你……睁开眼，喊我一声啊？说，哟，狱寺，你回来啦……说啊……说……啊……”  
他跪在棺木旁，犹如无助的困兽。  
好久好久之后，纲吉终是走过来，蹲坐着揽过狱寺的肩，声音喑哑：“狱寺，别这样。山本的事情还没完，我不允许有人伤害了我的同伴却仍逍遥在外。”言语之间是满溢的杀意。十几年过去，他已经是个合格的首领，内心虽仍是温柔无比，却多了些冷酷杀伐之气。  
狱寺的手指拂过山本的眉骨，顺着鼻梁，最后在嘴唇停留。片刻后，他慢慢地盖上棺木。冰冷得要渗出寒意的声音缓缓响起：“十代目，杀死山本的人是谁？”  
在那次的反击战之中，狱寺前所未有地疯狂，不同属性的火焰光芒照亮整个夜空，他孤身一人，将对方整个家族的大半主力人马炸得四分五裂，犹如来自地狱的修罗，让人胆寒。那一战一直持续到黎明，把一个算得上强势的家族永远留在了历史里。  
参与这一战的人永远记得，在晨曦将至未至的昏暗光线之下，狱寺坐在渗满血的台阶上，低头吻着手中的彭格列项链，然后渐起抽泣，最后化为嚎啕大哭，痛彻心扉。  
再之后，他便把自己锁在房间里，任由纲吉去敲门都没有响应。

山本……武。  
你不在，我又开始讨厌自己了。  
我讨厌自己，没有好好跟你袒露心声，没有正经地跟你说过一句“我爱你”，总是不自觉地依赖你，总是朝你发脾气，到现在却连句“对不起”都说不了。  
好讨厌这样的自己。  
怎么办？  
武，我好想你啊。


	2. 2

纲吉拿着饭盘再一次站在狱寺的房门外，他已经忘记有多少天没有见过狱寺了，饭还是会好好吃，但每次只吃一点点，便把餐盘放在门外等他来收。每次敲门都没有回应，让人担心。他明白这种失去至亲之人的痛苦，但是却不能再这样放任狱寺这样下去。  
在脑海里稍微组织了下语言，轻敲几下房门：“狱寺，我需要你的帮忙啊，最近的事务有点多，我一个人完全忙不过来，只有你能帮忙了……”顿了一下，又说道：“山本的事，是我的错，太过于依赖山本的实力，要是再谨慎一点就不会变成这样了……都是我的错……对不起，对不起……”  
他缓缓蹲下，近似哀求道：“狱寺，你开开门好不好……求你了……我不能让你再出事。”  
之所以继承彭格列，坐上首领的位置，他不过是想拥有保护身边人的力量，但是现在，到头来还是没有保护好珍视之人，那他辛苦到现在都是为了什么。  
里面似乎有些什么动静，之后房门开了一道缝，依稀能看清楚狱寺的脸。  
纲吉愣了愣，抬头便看到狱寺那张毫无血色的脸，他瘦了很多，脸颊都凹陷下去，那双眼犹如死寂一般，无波无澜。  
“对不起，十代目。让你为我担心了。”他好久没有说过话了，声音沙哑得像被砂纸磨过一般，“我收拾一下，这就过去帮您。”没有一丝感情，空洞得仿佛被抽取灵魂。  
还没有等纲吉说上一句话，他又关上门，只留纲吉一个人在外面发愣。这不是狱寺，这不是平时的狱寺。纲吉心里涌出一股寒意，这样的狱寺我见都没有见过。他攥紧拳头，尔后又缓缓松开，把餐盘放在门外，柔声说道：“狱寺，事务不着急，你先吃完饭歇一会再来找我也不迟。”  
他很无力，山本的死成为了大家心中的一道刺，拔也拔不出来，就这样越插越深。得知山本死讯的那一刻，气氛就已经变了。虽然大家都维持着表面的和平，但是内心已经被笼罩上一层阴霾。  
山本一直都是让人安心的存在，而且这些年经过岁月的沉淀变得更加成熟，也变得更加温柔，他就像是细雨连绵，悄悄地渗入众人的生活，成为大家坚实的后盾。好像只要看到他的笑脸，所有的难题都会迎刃而解一般。  
对不起，山本。  
要是最初，没有把你拉进这个黑道游戏，你是不是不会放弃这么多东西，是不是就不会死了？

狱寺硬是塞了几口饭，收拾好就踏出房门去找纲吉。连续这么多天没有踏出过房门，现在走在走廊上都没有实感。他又想起了山本，只要没事，他总爱跟在自己身后，任由自己怎么发脾气，他就是不走，反正就是赖上他。  
狱寺捏捏鼻梁，无声地苦笑。  
怎么到哪里，都是他的影子。  
窗外的阳光有点刺眼，他抬手遮了一下，依稀间好像看到了熟悉的那个人朝他挥手。他用力地眨眨眼，往外看，楼下空无一人。大概是想念过度吧。他摇摇头，往前走。  
走到楼梯间，便听见“哟，狱寺！”，熟悉的打招呼方式直击心脏，狱寺整个人仿佛被定住了一般，他不敢往下看，生怕这只是自己的臆想，直至那个人站在自己面前，他才细细端详着眼前的人。  
略显青涩的面庞，眉眼依稀间看到了他温柔的笑意，是山本。可是……  
“你是十年前的山本吧。”狱寺皱着眉，眼里虽有疑问，但问出来的却是肯定句。  
山本挠了挠头，不回答他，笑道：“十年之后，我死了？”  
狱寺垂下眼：“你知道了？”  
山本点点头，收起笑脸，陪他上楼：“嗯，说实话我还挺吃惊的，我竟然死了，而且……还让你念念不忘，看来十年真的改变了不少东西。”  
“对不起。”狱寺停下脚步，语无伦次地道歉，“对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……山本，如果那个时候我再坚持一下，不让你一个人去的话，就不会变成这样，对不起……”他近乎崩溃，无数次梦回分配任务的那个时候，无数次后悔，但终究还是害了山本。  
他仿佛听见了山本的一声轻叹，接着便撞进一个略显单薄的怀抱。  
“隼人，你不用跟我说对不起，真的，大概那个时候的我是过于自信才会变成现在这个样子，我们都不欠对方些什么，”山本的声音在狱寺的耳畔响起，“我甚至还有点恨自己，害你自责，甚至又变成那个初初见到的那个狱寺，没有半点人气，如果那个时候再谨慎一点就好了……”  
狱寺的耳畔一阵酥麻，暖热的气流让他的心为之颤动，再也听不下去山本的自责，他抬手搂着山本的颈脖，以吻封缄。多日来的思念就此倾泻而出，他毫无章法地在山本的口腔内横冲直撞，攫取他的味道。  
他已思念成狂。  
山本愣了一下，瞬间反转攻势，耐心地挑逗着狱寺的舌，一下一下地安抚着他，坚定地告诉他，他就在这里。  
楼道间都是他们俩深吻溅起的水声，空气中都是甜腻的味道。前一刻还在温情脉脉地相互抚慰，后一刻却起了情欲，山本撩起狱寺的衬衣，轻捏着他腰间的肉，他感受到狱寺的颤抖，于是慢慢地亲着他的唇角，仿佛在告诉他，别怕。  
山本指尖的热度仿佛在狱寺身上点火，那轻轻的捏揉动作让他体内开始躁动起来，甚至那里也有抬头的现象。  
“唔……”狱寺意识有点回笼，“不行……在这里……我还要去找十代目……啊！”腰间被用力的捏了一下，正好是他的敏感点。  
山本低笑了一声，调侃道：“你这个样子，可不能让阿纲看到，太、性、感、了。”尾音稍稍拉长，带起一股稍稍恶意的捉弄意味。  
他吮磨着狱寺的唇，口齿模糊：“你是属于我的。”


	3. 03

意识被拉回现实，两个人并没有进一步动作，只是坐在阶梯上厮磨了半天，好不容易把情欲压下去，稍作整理便一起上楼见纲吉。  
敲门进去的时候，见到纲吉背对他们，看着窗外不知道在想些什么。  
“十代目。”狱寺喊了一句，“抱歉，这些天让您担心了。”  
纲吉没说什么，转过身来，整个人愣在当场：“山本……？”他迅速明白过来，眼里的悲伤一闪而过：“是十年前的山本啊。”他还是对山本扯出一个笑容：“事情，正一君都跟你说了吧。”  
山本点点头，走上前去拍了拍纲吉的肩膀：“阿纲，我不怪你，相信十年后的我也不会怪你，谁能预想到有偷袭呢？谁也不想发生这样的结果。”  
他说着，又转过来看了一眼狱寺笑道：“悲伤自责也有底限吧，要是这么踌躇不前，其他伙伴该怎么办？特别是阿纲，你可是彭格列第十代的首领，如果连你都振作不了，彭格列，你一心想要守护的人又该怎么办？”  
纲吉怔怔地看着满脸笑意的山本，那双澄澈的眼里都是狱寺的倒影，眼底是隐藏不住的担忧。他抿抿唇，仿佛做了一个艰难的决定，终是开口缓缓道：“抱歉，山本，让你担心了。我要振作起来，不要再为你的死而停滞不前，代替你，守护其他人。”他用拳头撞了撞山本的胸膛，真诚道：“但是，山本武，你永远都是我最重要的伙伴，也是彭格列最好的雨守。”  
“抱歉，阿纲。”山本搭着纲吉的肩膀，眼里闪过一丝不易察觉的痛楚，“我知道，你们叫我过来的缘由是什么，但是……处在这个时空的山本武已经死了，不会再出现，我所能改变的，只是另外一个平行世界的结局……”  
纲吉摇头，瞥了一眼已经自觉帮忙整理事务的狱寺，道：“这已经很好了，至少另外一个平行世界的狱寺不会孤独。”  
山本顺着他的眼神望过去，连目光都变得柔和：“阿纲，我想留在这边久一点，可以吗？”  
纲吉看看山本，又看看狱寺，犹疑不决。如果狱寺越来越依赖山本怎么办？万一永远陷进去怎么办？山本始终还是要回到过去的世界……纠结之时，突然被拍了怕肩膀，便听见山本低声说道：“我会让狱寺重新振作起来的，相信我。”  
抬眼，是山本坚定的笑。  
纲吉在这瞬间被说服了，他点点头：“我会跟正一君说的，但最多一个月。”  
又聊了一会天，狱寺拿着一沓资料走过来，递给纲吉：“资料我都整理好了，上面已经标明什么是要紧急处理，什么是可以缓后再做的，这段时间，我没有尽到左右手作用真的很对不起。”说着，他朝纲吉深深鞠了个躬。  
纲吉连忙摆手：“没有没有，这段时间狱寺你也累了，去好好休息一下吧，我就不打扰你们俩了，我还要去正一君那边一趟。”说罢，就把他们赶出门。  
“十代目！十代目！”狱寺一脸苦恼，“这段时间我的失职应该给十代目带来很大烦恼……喂，你干嘛……小鬼头，你干嘛！”还来不及忏悔自己的失职，他就被山本拦腰抱起，顿时炸毛。  
“干什么？当然是干刚才没有干完的事啊。”山本在他耳边轻声道，尾音悄悄上扬，带起点点情欲。狱寺耳垂迅速涨红，像是要滴出血来一般。  
“你放我下来！”狱寺挣扎得更厉害了。一如既往地熟悉，人前温柔绅士，人后腹黑流氓。他心跳若擂，这下才真正有了实感，不是幻觉，而是他，真的他。虽然清楚他早晚都要回到十年前的世界，但是就让他先沉沦于当下，再感受一下他无尽的温柔吧。哪怕现在世界毁灭，他也愿意跟他一起死去。

情欲渐褪，两个人依偎在一起。  
山本手指撩动着狱寺的头发，有点潮，大概是刚才激烈运动时沾染到的潮气。他偏下头去看狱寺，他已经疲惫地睡着了，整个人蜷缩起来，像只脆弱的小奶猫。他无声地笑了笑，轻轻地把他搂到自己的怀里。  
原本经过几天情绪上的低落，再加上一场酣畅淋漓的情事，狱寺最后一根神经已经崩断，在达到高潮之时，直接是昏睡过去。他做了个光怪陆离的梦，闪过了每个时期的山本，都在跟他说再见，然后远离，他抓也抓不住。  
直至梦到那一天，他出去执行任务，临走的时候，他把自己拉到房间里，狠狠地吻了他一顿，然后笑道：“等我回来。”画面迅速闪过，从天而降一副透明棺木，里面是山本，穿着那天出门的衣服，隔着棺木跟他说再见。  
他一下惊坐起来，不顾后腰的酸疼，惊惶地四处寻找，却发现山本就在自己旁边，沉沉地睡着。像是发觉了什么动静，山本的眉头稍微皱起，却没有醒来，只是下意识地去摸狱寺。  
狱寺拉过他的手，五指强硬地插进他的指缝，与他十指相扣，这下终于有了踏实感，又慢慢躺下。后腰的酸软让他不禁咧了咧牙，发起狂来就像变了个人。  
想到自己刚才在情迷意乱的时候被他哄骗说的话，脸上就像发烧了一样，他恶狠狠地瞪着山本，又觉得不解气，凑到他的脸前，轻轻咬了一下他的鼻尖。  
山本一下子睁开眼，看到眼前人的表情，不禁好笑：“怎么了？这么看着我，想吃了我一样。”顿了一下，起了挑逗的心思：“怎么？刚才没喂饱你？”  
“你这个……”狱寺一下子词穷，涨红了脸，半天才哼哼唧唧了一句“流氓！”，他想转过身去，不理山本，却被山本反手拉进怀里：“狱寺，我们回並盛看看吧，好不好？”撒娇的语气让狱寺无法拒绝，却不想这么容易答应，于是嘴硬地道：“我还要看看工作安排……”  
“没关系，阿纲一定会给你放假的！”山本窝在他的肩膀处笑道。  
狱寺心里一阵暖意流过，不禁抱紧山本。  
他们相识于並盛，相知于並盛。这个城市，有他特别珍视的一切。


	4. 04

为了体验一次旅行的乐趣，他们俩选择坐大众客机回日本，一路气流颠簸，狱寺几乎没怎么睡过，下机的时候已经哈欠连连。山本看着他眼窝处的青黑，又是一阵心疼，强硬地拉着狱寺在附近的酒店开了间房，睡了一个下午才叫车回並盛。  
这么多年过去，並盛虽有改变，但终归是他们熟悉的並盛。並盛中学翻新又翻新，但主体仍是记忆中的那副模样。因为是周末，校门没开，他们俩一个眼神对视，同时翻墙而入。走进教室，课桌虽有换过，但是整体相差不大。  
山本径直拉着狱寺走到最后一排，随便拉开一张椅子坐下：“其实我最想跟你坐在最后一排，做点什么小动作，或者上课睡觉，老师也看不见。”  
狱寺随意地坐在桌子上，反击道：“你这个愿望到高中就实现了，你忘了？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，对啊！直到毕业，我一直都是坐在你的旁边。”爽朗的笑声在教室回荡，仿佛又回到了那个时候，经常把狱寺惹炸毛，而他自己却在旁边开怀大笑。每天的生活里只有惹毛狱寺和棒球，从没有想过未来会发生这么多变故。  
“按照你那个世界的时间点，你应该准备去意大利正式接任雨守的工作了吧？”狱寺斜眼瞄着山本，随意问道。  
山本点点头，虽然还是带着笑容，但是眼里却是满满不舍：“按照家族的约定，我们将在高中毕业典礼之后回总部，这些天一直在准备。”经历了这么多事情，他终于还是接受了彭格列家族雨守的身份，在高中最后一场棒球比赛之后彻底抛弃了棒球，成为一个剑士，用自己的剑保护自己的同伴。  
狱寺拍拍他的肩膀，拉起他的手：“我们去球场看看？”他很清楚，棒球场是山本一生难以忘怀的场所，曾经以为自己会成为一个甲子园里最耀眼的明星，一生都为棒球而活，但是事与愿违，他选择了对他更重要的同伴。  
两人走过教学楼，在连廊处就看到棒球场，但却让山本生生停下了脚步。大概有半年没有碰过棒球了，他又蠢蠢欲动起来。  
棒球场上有几人在练习，大概是为了某场比赛，相互打气的声音在空荡的操场上起伏，随着微风传到两人耳中。  
狱寺留意他们的实力，看了几分钟之后，“啧啧”摇头：“棒球笨蛋，你是不是应该作为学长去指导一下他们的球技？烂得让人无法直视。”  
山本摇头失笑：“狱寺，你的嘴巴还是那么毒。”听到久违的“棒球笨蛋”，晃眼间又仿佛见到了少年时代的狱寺，每天臭着一张脸，看他哪哪都不顺眼，一口一个“棒球笨蛋”，但是内心却是敏感又脆弱，别人对他好一点，他瞬间沦陷，却因为不知道如何表达而经常被人误解。  
他拉起狱寺的手，往球场跑去：“我教你打棒球！”  
“喂！别随便就决定，我还没说要学呢！”狱寺骂道。好像只要面对山本，无论过了多少年，已经变得成熟稳重，总会恢复最初那个暴躁狱寺。  
球场上的几名球员见到有人过来十分惊讶，其中两人盯着山本的脸激动得半天说不出话来：“真的好像！好像山本学长，是学长的兄弟吧？是吧是吧！”山本但笑不答，直接开始指导他们的动作。  
狱寺坐在一旁的板凳上，点了根烟，观摩山本的指导。他记得第一次来到未来的时候，山本也来过学校，跟学弟打了一下午的棒球，虽然不说，但是内心依然在意棒球部。只有在打棒球的时候，他的神情才是真正享受在其中，连笑容都如此不一样，耀眼得让人移不开眼。  
以前总是嫌弃他打棒球，但是真正地看过山本打棒球之后，他就只能沉迷于其中。狱寺轻吐一个烟圈，舔舔唇。因为……山本手握球棒，犹如雄鹰锐利的眼神瞄准直射过来的球，那副模样性感得要命。  
辛辣的烟草味道直冲鼻腔，狱寺扔掉烟头，往山本走去。  
“山本学长，可不可以也教教我打棒球？”他眉眼弯弯，嘴角轻扬，犹如一只狡黠的野猫盯着山本。

山本直愣愣地看着狱寺，会心一击。  
眼前的狱寺媚眼如丝，嘴角含笑，再加上那句恶作剧般的“山本学长”，犹如催情剂，撩得他有种想当众把他给办了的冲动。  
他把球棒还给学弟，道：“我能教的就只有这么多，剩下的和伙伴好好练习，一定没问题的，相信自己的同伴，祝你们成功。”说罢，露出个大笑脸，拍拍他们的肩，然后转身拉着狱寺迅速离去。  
“难得你有想学的心思，我肯定会好好‘指导’你。”山本低声咬牙切齿对狱寺道。  
他急冲冲地拉着狱寺跑进体育馆的器材室，粗暴关上门，转脸就被狱寺扯着衣领吻上来。  
“唔……”狱寺不断调整角度加深这个吻，同时手脚都紧紧环住山本的身体。  
他口中的氧气终是消耗殆尽，嘴舌分离后，缓缓喘气道：“武，你知道吗？你刚才认真的样子很性感，性感到……想被你狠狠干。”直白色情的语言从狱寺的口中吐出，他已经浑身发烫，脑袋也有点晕乎乎，肯定是刚才的香烟作祟，熏昏了头。  
山本此时也被情欲折磨得红了眼，他狠狠地咬了下狱寺的耳垂：“你别后悔！”


	5. 05

器材室里没有灯，只有一扇小窗户透光，空气中弥漫着甜腻的情欲味道，混在漂浮的尘粒里，还有糜烂不堪的叫喘声，无不彰显着一场正在进行的欢爱。  
狱寺白皙的后背被垫子磨红一大片，他的喉咙已经喊哑了，只能发出支离破碎的喘声：“哈……啊……啊……”已经不知道高潮了几次，他头脑已经不太清晰，阵阵快感涌上让他无法思考，只能紧紧抱着山本，无意识地啃咬着他的肩。  
山本强势得像原始野兽，在狱寺体内横冲直撞，没有什么技巧，只有原始欲望的发泄，他抱紧狱寺，低声呢喃道：“隼人，你是我的，永远都是我的，我爱你，你知道吗？自从发觉我的欲望后，我每天看见你，就像这样狠狠地上你，让你知道我的爱……唔嗯……你真的好棒……”他的声音里带着一丝欢愉的颤抖，充满着欲望。  
终是一起冲上高潮，两人同时瘫软下来，缓缓喘气。依旧不想分开，山本抱着狱寺，拿过散落在旁的衣服，盖在两人身上。身上都是黏糊糊的，不知是汗水还是精液，让有点洁癖的狱寺不舒服：“喂……”开口的时候连自己都被惊到，沙哑的声音中带着慵懒的餍足感，一听就知道是刚刚完事。  
他清清嗓子，努力消除那种怪异感：“现在这种样子怎么出去？黏黏糊糊的，我想洗澡。”  
“嗯……让我再抱一会……”山本眯眼看着狱寺，有点着迷。这个家伙还不知道他现在这个样子有多迷人，硬朗的五官在情事过后柔化了不少，眼角处的微红更是带出一丝媚色，虽微皱眉头有点不耐烦，然而在山本看来，只是更加增添狱寺的美。  
他看着，忍不住凑过去亲了下狱寺：“再抱一下，等他们都结束之后，我抱你去洗澡。你忘了吗？在初三的时候，体育馆后面修建了淋浴室。”说着，外面适时传来棒球打击的声音。  
狱寺拉过衣服，想要坐起来，然而刚有所动作四肢就传来酸软的感觉，仿佛被卸掉重组一般，他没好气地骂道：“像毛头小子一样乱来！”  
山本揉揉他的头发，笑着道歉：“抱歉抱歉，但我还算是毛头小子吧……啊哈哈哈哈。”言语中没有丝毫愧疚之意。  
“哼！”狱寺扭过头去不想再跟他说话。  
两个人静静地抱在一起，听着对方的呼吸，听着外面传来的击球声，仿佛岁月静好。  
狱寺似乎想到了什么，又转回来问道：“你……不觉得听着外面打棒球的声音做这种事情，很有罪恶感吗？”  
山本对于他的发问很是惊讶：“诶？为什么？”他的指尖拂过狱寺的眉骨，眼里都是温柔的笑意：“我觉得很幸福啊。我和我爱的人在棒球的击打声中结合，不是件幸福的事吗？”他的回答让狱寺一下子红了脸，视线慌张地移开：“哼！”  
温存了许久，听到外面终于安静下来，山本帮狱寺套了件卫衣，直接就抱起他走去淋浴室。夕阳之下，操场空旷，只有他们俩的影子映照在地上，被硬生生地衬托出浪漫的气息。  
狱寺依旧觉得怪异，幸亏卫衣是长款，刚好遮住下部。即便如此，他依旧一只手拉着卫衣下摆挡住关键部位，一手勾住山本的脖子。原本还想自己走过去，但是大腿根发软得根本走不动，只能让山本抱起自己，想到这里他恶狠狠地瞪了山本一眼：“哼！”  
山本只能宠溺地笑笑，不说话。


	6. 06

从淋浴室出来的时候，已经华灯初上。狱寺的脸仍旧有点红，想到刚才在里面发生的事情时，他的脸就发热，一点搭理山本的心思都没有。  
“走吧，我们去见一个人，蹭顿饭。”山本的手指硬是塞进狱寺的指间，与他十指相扣，“他这么多年来，没有离开过並盛吧？”  
狱寺知道他说的是何人，点点头，又摇摇头道：“差不多吧，但是只要有紧急情况，他都会第一时间赶去。”  
熟悉的日式庭院风格，这么多年都没有变过的地方，门前草壁早已静候，看到两人走来，他取下口中叼着的野草根，微微鞠躬：“恭先生已经在里面等候已久，请进。”  
山本自然地跟他打招呼：“哟！草壁前辈。”  
狱寺在人前也恢复成熟稳重的模样：“辛苦草壁前辈在此等候。”  
寒暄一番，草壁引着他们俩进入院子，在客厅门前停下，道：“两位自行进去吧，我去准备晚饭。”说罢转身离去。  
“躲在外面的小动物，想被咬杀吗？”里面之人啜了一口茶，慢悠悠道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，云雀还是老样子。”山本拉着狱寺大大咧咧地走进去，盘脚而坐。而狱寺因为身体的原因，半天坐不下去，最后干脆靠着门梁站着。  
云雀看了一眼山本，又看了一眼狱寺，这才垂下眼去沏茶。  
“现在已经弱到这种地步了吗？小动物。”他的声音听不出任何情绪，却让气氛瞬间沉静下来，“越来越无趣。”  
似乎又想到了山本那些狰狞的伤痕，狱寺的手渐渐攥成拳头，有什么东西哽在喉咙中，让他呼吸困难。沉默半晌，他缓缓跪坐下来：“是我的错……”  
“我觉得不是狱寺的问题。”山本打断了他的话，“云雀，你的话让我不爽。”他盯着云雀，隐含怒意。  
云雀伸了个懒腰，脸上露出一丝玩味的笑意：“嗯哼？十年前的小动物还有点意思。不过，我没兴趣跟你们群聚。顺带，你，是不属于这个世界吧。”说完，他又啜了口茶，闭上眼静坐着。  
山本的怒意缓缓消散，他转头看着狱寺答道：“嗯，我是不属于十年后的这个世界，但有个人让我放不下心，所以不论付出什么后果，都想好好陪在他身边，告诉他，我一直都在，别怕。”  
“他一点都不软弱，我一直都相信他，能够自己重新站起来，回到伙伴身边，继续为了伙伴而战。”山本的眼神越来越温柔，声音也越来越轻，直至无声地说完最后一句话：“即使没有我，也会一直坚强地活下去。”  
狱寺愣愣地抬头，盯着山本。有那么一瞬间，他脸上闪过无措，最后只是脸颊微红，别扭地转过头去，攥紧的拳头缓缓松开，他慢慢站起来，留下一句：“我去看看草壁前辈。”然后狼狈逃走。  
他总是受不了山本这种甜蜜攻势，只有落荒而逃的份。  
狱寺拐出院子，步伐渐渐慢下来。他想到刚才山本的话，怎么能忘记，他可是十年前的山本，最终是要回到原本的世界的。他怎么能这么自私，强行地把他留下，让他勉强地接受这格格不入的一切。十年时间，是无法弥补的巨大差异。  
而且……难道自己要舍弃这十年里与山本的回忆吗？  
云雀喜静，他的院子也坐落在並盛的郊外，除了听到山间微风吹拂而过时树叶摩擦发出的“飒飒”声跟庭院里小河泉水的流淌声响外，就无其他声响。狱寺静静地靠在走廊的横梁上，出神地望着外面的月色。  
“狱寺先生，你怎么在这里？”直至草壁惊讶的声音响起。  
狱寺勉强笑了一下：“嗯，稍微想到一点事情。”  
草壁走近了几步，背靠横梁，斟酌了一下，还是出口问道：“恕我多言，是关于山本先生的事吧？”  
狱寺失笑：“有这么明显吗？”  
草壁道：“晚饭做好还要一点时间，如果方便的话，可以跟我聊一聊。请放心，我绝无打探狱寺先生隐私的意思。”  
“云雀有你这么个可靠的同伴陪伴在他身旁，也是他的幸运。”狱寺托着下巴道，“我还清楚记得当时候在梅洛尼基地，你一个人可是背起了我们重伤的所有人，这么多年都忘记跟你说声谢谢。”他说着，转过身来鞠了个躬，正视着草壁：“谢谢你救了我们所有人，草壁前辈。”  
草壁连忙摆摆手道：“都是小事，不足挂齿。”  
他叹了口气：“那时候的狱寺先生脾气可是十分暴躁，经常跟山本先生吵吵闹闹，没想到您发生了这么大的变化，真的是成熟的左右手了。想必这些年也经历了不少的事情。”  
狱寺挠挠头，不好意思道：“以前还真是给你添麻烦了。”  
以前吗？真的好久之前了吧，那时候刚发现自己对山本有点异样的感觉，想要拼命消除这种怪异，每天都对他臭着副脸，还经常因为他的一些小动作炸毛，但仍然抑制不住心里的悸动。直到好久之后，他才发现那是喜欢。他喜欢上山本了。  
草壁的笑声把他拉回现实：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，其实你们俩在的时候反倒增添了点人气，气氛也没有那么沉重。”  
他似是在回忆往事：“虽然恭先生不说，但是他那段时间其实压力很大，发了疯一般全世界收集戒指，面对充满黑暗的未来，谁也说不清楚你们究竟能不能成功。他默默地为计划铺垫好一切，希望你们的道路会好走一点。恭先生，其实是个温柔的人。”  
狱寺静静地听着，并没有搭话：“彭格列的诸位，其实都是温柔的人。狱寺先生，您还记得吗？有段时间山本先生经常跟着你，形影不离。”  
“嗯，那个棒球笨蛋还以为我没有察觉他的用意。”提到那段时光，狱寺眉眼间也染上温情，“不过就是不想让我孤独罢了，那个笨蛋，我这么多年都一个人这样子生活的，又怎么会觉得孤独呢，已经成为常态。”  
草壁搭腔道：“山本先生就是这样一个人，他的温柔就像春雨一般润物细无声，渗入每个人的心里，只要看到他的笑，仿佛没有什么大不了的。他就是这样让人安心的存在。”  
狱寺静了一下，说道：“大概就是被他这样的外表所迷惑，我们都不知道他也需要依靠，也会有冲动的时候，也会自满地以为自己的实力已经很厉害。”他双手捂着眼，艰难地说道：“所以，山本才会……死去。”一直逃避的事实终于被自己亲口说出，他才发现自己潜意识里面已经接受了这个事实，并且没有想象中的那种难过。  
草壁没有说话，叼着草根静静地看着外面那轮弯月，他知道狱寺现在最需要的并不是安慰，而是整理自己的情绪。没有人愿意失去自己最爱的人，而且什么都做不了，但真正失去的时候，我们所能做的仅是带着所爱之人的期望继续活下去。


	7. 07

“云雀，十年间你倒是一点也没变。”山本目送狱寺的离去后，自然地跟云雀拉起家常。大部分时候他都是一个人说话，但他却没有生出一丝尴尬。跟云雀共处了这么久，也摸清了他的脾性。  
倒是云雀，这次竟没有不耐烦地抽出浮云拐，将他赶出门外。  
他一边喝茶，一边静坐，没有接腔他的话，仿佛当他这个人不存在。但山本是知道的，他有在听他说话，静静地缅怀死去的那个他。  
终于说到无话可说，他自顾自地在茶盘里拿出一个茶杯，斟茶一口闷，然后用手背擦擦嘴，看着云雀道：“这个世界里，这可能是我们俩的最后一次见面了，你就没有什么对我说的吗？”  
云雀这才抬眼直视着山本，眼神平静。片刻，嘴角勾起一点弧度：“弱小的动物只有群聚才能获得力量，雨的形成依托于其他天气的先决条件，它可以变成狂风骤雨，也可以变成绵绵细雨，可以强大，也可以脆弱。”  
他停下话音，喝完杯里最后一口茶，不再理会山本。  
山本揉揉头发，失笑道：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，没想到云雀也会说教人，你的话我会记住的，我保证。”说完，他正想走出去找狱寺，却见他跟草壁端着料理走回来了。  
他侧头倚在门梁旁，内心一片柔软。这样敛去锋芒的狱寺，他从来没有见过，大概是这十年间发生了很多事情改变了那个一点就燃的暴躁狱寺，而且……让他最嫉妒发狂的，是这个时空里的狱寺终于正视了他们之间的感情，并且激烈地予以回应。  
狱寺抬头看到山本的时候，有点愕然，眼眸里闪过一丝复杂的神色。他还没有想好该怎么面对山本，刚才他突然意识到他在利用山本，强行地把十年前的山本拉扯进来，让他代替死去的山本，强行地让他接受自己的感情。他很自私，自私得不配得到山本的喜欢，当他看到山本饱含爱意的眸子盯着自己看的时候，内心的难过和愧疚更甚。  
“吃，吃饭了……进去吧。”他不敢看山本的眼，慌张地走进客厅。  
整顿晚饭下来，大厅一片安静，偶尔草壁会提出些工作的问题，狱寺都会一一回应之外，再也没有其他的话题。  
狱寺和山本各怀心思，味同嚼蜡，吃完晚饭就匆匆告辞离去。他们漫无目的地四处乱逛，晚上的並盛市显得更为热闹，繁华的街道上是熙熙攘攘的人群，各种吵闹声淹没了他们想要交流的心思，最终化为沉默，只是牵着手一前一后地走着。  
恍惚间，他们走到了那个放学回家的十字路口。  
狱寺怔怔地停下脚步，想到过去不禁轻笑了一声，问山本：“你还记得吗？初中放学的时候，我们就会在这个路口分别，然后各回各家，有段时间你经常缠着我，让我去你家吃饭，但是我总是拒绝。”  
山本想到狱寺气急败坏的样子，不禁也笑了起来：“我当然记得，那时候你总是不耐烦地推开我，然后自己一个人跑掉。”  
“那你为什么不放弃？”狱寺追问道。  
山本并没有马上回答，仿佛在追忆往昔。他的眼神有点迷离，好像穿过了虚空，看到当年狱寺摆摆手一个人离开，在黄昏下的影子被拉得长长，透着一种莫名的孤独感。大概是这种特质吸引了他，让他不觉想要去靠近。  
“因为……那个拒绝我的人是狱寺啊，我舍不得。”舍不得他总是一个人放学后四处乱逛，舍不得他总是在便利店随便解决晚饭，舍不得他明明这么好，却自我厌恶。  
他眨眨眼，偏过头看着狱寺：“你知道吗？我们第一次见面并不是在学校，而是在这个十字路口。准确来说，是在这个路口擦身而过。那时候，我只是单纯地想，这个外国人好帅气啊，但没想到之后还会一起经历这么多事情。”  
狱寺紧了紧十指紧扣的手，笑道：“我也没想到一开始看不顺眼的家伙竟然成为了彭格列的雨之守护者，还……成为了我的恋人。”他说到后来，似是害羞地顿了一下，才继续说下去。

可能是“恋人”这个词给予了山本勇气，他脱口而出：“我以为你一辈子都会这样跟我僵持下去，但没想到十年后的你竟然承认了这个身份……这是为什么？”问罢，他忐忑地看着狱寺，生怕他避而不答。  
没想到狱寺失笑地弹了一下他的额头：“你今晚的反常原因是这个？”他暗暗地松了口气，他害怕……最初几天热烈感情冷却下来后，山本会发现他们俩差了十年的时间，会觉得眼前的狱寺不是他所熟悉的狱寺。  
他对上山本忐忑的双眸，说道：“我只是跟自己和解罢了。”这样跟山本袒露自己的心声还是第一次，好像一切都没有所谓了，什么矜持、什么别扭、什么无聊的尊严都见鬼去吧。在这一刻，他就只想把他的心掏出来给山本看，犹如当初死心塌地地追随十代目一样。  
他拉着山本，往以前回家的那个方向而去：“一边走一边说，站在路口很奇怪。我经常会出差日本，就把以前那套公寓买下来了，这几天就在那里住。”他停了一下，转身亲了亲山本的下巴：“那也算是我们俩的家。”他狡黠地眨眨眼，继续缓步往前走。  
山本愣了愣，绽放出一个灿烂的笑容，声音里带着点不甘心：“啊啊啊啊，真的好羡慕十年后的我！”说着，一手揽过狱寺的肩，往前走去。  
狱寺的脸微微红了一下，却没说什么，任由他搂着肩。半晌，他清清嗓子：“山本，回去之后请给过去的我一点时间，他会想清楚的。毕竟，勇敢直面过去的黑暗，并不是那么容易……”还没说完，他就被山本的吻堵住了唇，剩下的字音都被山本的舌卷去。不同于以往充满情欲色气，这次的山本温柔地与他的舌缠绵，缓缓地掠取着他口中的津液，直至大脑缺氧。  
这时山本才缓缓放开他，他亲亲他的鼻尖：“其实你不用跟我说，我都打定了主意，无论你对我是什么想法，我都会坚定地站在你身边，一直、永远。风雨永相随。”  
狱寺紧紧圈住山本的腰，摇头道：“我想让你明白，从很久很久之前，甚至在那次事情之前，我就已经爱上你，之所以一直僵持着，全是我不想去面对的原因。我不知道什么叫做爱情，我父亲跟我母亲之间的感情是爱情，那我父亲跟我继母之间的感情是什么？我是我父母的爱情结晶，那我老姐是什么？一想到这捋不清的感情，我害怕了。我不敢直面它，对不起，我并不是不信任你，我只是……害怕。”他把头靠在山本的肩上，犹如温顺的猫。  
“山本，今晚早些的时候，我发现我终于可以直面你的死亡了。”他在山本的耳边呢喃道，“时间可以冲淡很多东西，我好像没有这么难过了，可能有你陪伴在我身边吧，但是我知道你始终不是十年后的山本，你不能再这个世界里停留这么久……我甚至自私地想过把你强行留在这个世界，什么过去我宁愿不要。可我突然发现，你无法弥补这十年我们所有的回忆，也无法弥补我为了跟你在一起所做的所有努力，包括面对过去讨厌的自己。”  
一边说着，狱寺松开山本，往后退了两步，正视眼前这个比记忆中年轻许多的面孔，他最爱的人，歪头笑道：“十年前的山本武，还真是个小鬼啊。谢谢你这些天一直陪着我，无论过去，还是未来，你都要记住，狱寺隼人都很爱你。”  
突如其来的剖白让山本措手不及，他晕乎乎地听完了狱寺的话，意识终于有点回笼。他沉默着看着眼前背光的狱寺，大片阴影之下，他笑得温柔，看着他犹如看着珍宝一般，眼里的情绪复杂。但他知道，狱寺终于是摆脱了山本死亡的阴影。  
“我还有两周时间，这两周你能陪我吗？我想给你看看我的过去。我希望任何时空之下，我的过去有你，我的未来也有你。”山本走上前一步，拉起狱寺的右手，在他的无名指处印下一个吻。  
狱寺点点头，忍住眼眶发红，答应道：“嗯，我倒想看看你的过去，生活里是不是除了棒球，还是棒球。”


	8. 08

接下来的一周，山本拉着狱寺在並盛内四处转悠。  
第一天，他拉着狱寺来到他出生的医院，然而现在原址已经变成了一个大型车站，他们只能逛了一圈车站，坐在车站里喝了一下午的可乐，听山本讲刚出生时候的调皮。狱寺坐在他的旁边，看着他神采飞扬的样子，眼神有点放空。他的眼前仿佛出现了山本婴儿时吵吵闹闹的场景。山本有一个美满幸福的家庭，父亲开明，母亲温柔，也就只有在这个环境下，山本才会成长为一个善良温柔的人。  
第二天，两人来到山本小时候就读的幼儿园，幸运的是那家幼儿园仍在，但里面的设施基本上都新换了一批。得到了门卫的允许，山本牵着狱寺一边在四处参观，一边回忆道：“就是在这个地方，我知道了棒球。当时候有个老师非常喜欢棒球，是甲子园的忠实粉丝，她在闲暇的课间总会跟我们玩抛球游戏，当然不是真的棒球，而是那种塑胶的玩具棒球。直到离开这里的时候，她送了我一个真的棒球，跟我说，如果喜欢棒球的话，就去甲子园看看吧。”  
他坐在秋千上，双手扶着两边的铁链：“其实幼年的很多事情我都记不清了，都是后来听老妈跟我说的。为什么唯独喜欢上棒球，其实我也不太清楚，大概那种瞄准目标精准击中棒球的声音让我成就感满满吧，到后来已经不是喜欢的程度了，它已经融入了我的生活，直到现在，只要有东西向我飞来，我都会下意识地接住然后把它想成棒球再砸回去。”  
狱寺倚在秋千的支架前，胸前抱臂。他静静地听着，并不搭话。  
“阿纲总是觉得把我牵扯了进来，让我被迫放弃了棒球，选择了剑道，其实并不是这样的，棒球对于我来说并不仅是一项运动，而是一种生活态度，我从来都没有放弃过它，我不过是舍弃了它的存在形态。”山本挠挠头，失笑道，“或许我还真是个棒球笨蛋，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
狱寺低头垂眼，轻轻道：“我很羡慕。我小时候学过钢琴，但却不是真心实意地喜欢，不过是为了想看到我的钢琴老师，也就是我的母亲的笑容而学，后来弹钢琴只是为了父亲的面子，我没有什么真正喜欢的东西……”  
“可你有我啊，难道我不算你真正喜欢的东西？”山本从后面圈住狱寺的腰，把头搁在狱寺的肩上。  
他低声的反问让狱寺的心脏一颤，他总是善解人意，察觉到自己情绪有一瞬的变化，他第一时间就会把自己抱在怀里，不断抚慰自己，生怕自己有一丁点难过。他用行动在默默证明，自己不是孤身一人，还有他陪伴在旁。  
狱寺用手揉了揉山本的头发，道：“嗯，我还有你。”  
我还有你，哪怕你已经离我而去，但是我能感觉到，你一直都在。  
第三天，山本带狱寺来到他就读的並盛小学，校舍有点陈旧，但这就是山本记忆里的小学模样。学校不大，他们逛一圈就基本逛完了，也就是在这里，山本学会了打棒球，并且开始在声名鹊起，他的才能慢慢显现出来，同时由于性格开朗，有着不错的人缘。  
大概这家伙，从小就被很多女生喜欢着吧？哼。狱寺思及此处，不由地有点吃味，尽管他知道山本的感情，但是一想到他从小就被各种女生围着，送小礼物，聊天，酸气就冲天而起。他摔开山本拉着他的手，气冲冲地往校外走去。  
山本有点懵，连忙追上去：“怎么了？我说错了什么？”  
狱寺“哼”了一声，没说话。  
“隼人，告诉我，嗯？”山本直接拉过狱寺，把他按到怀里，低声哄骗。  
狱寺想推开他，但却被山本圈在怀中动弹不得，只能哼哼唧唧了几句。他知道他刚才的行为很幼稚，为了些无聊的理由胡乱吃醋……这种原因他实在是说不出口，好歹也是二十多岁快三十岁的男人了，说出来也觉得丢脸。  
“没什么……”他不愿再说，只能埋头环着山本的腰，“真的没什么。”  
见到狱寺不愿意，山本也没再坚持什么，只是吻吻狱寺的银发，道：“以后有事的时候，不要憋在心里，次郎跟小次郎一直都在，你可以跟他们说，他们很通人性的。”  
狱寺在他怀里拱了拱，当是点头了。  
之后的几天里，山本拉着狱寺把並盛都逛了一遍，跟他诉说着在哪个地方发生过什么趣事。並盛不大，却是充满了山本的成长气息。在这一周里，狱寺仿佛一步一个脚印地见证着山本的成长轨迹。  
如果不是十代目，大概他们俩就不会有交集，山本会成为甲子园内最耀眼的明星，而他可能继续自暴自弃地烂在哪个角落而不为人知。缘分的事情，谁又能说得准。或许在哪个平行世界里，根本就没有彭格列第十代，他们两个可能是永远不会交集的平行线。  
“这就是没有遇见你之前的所有轨迹，其实很单调，对不对？”山本挠挠头，走在前面。夕阳映照着他，影子拉得长长，把他也覆在阴影之内。他踏着他的影子，慢慢靠近山本，直至环住了他的腰。  
他回答：“并不会，比起我，好太多了。”  
他有时候在想，他何德何能能够获得十代目的认可，成为其左右手，他又何德何能能获得像小天使一样善良的山本的爱。明明他只是个深陷泥泞的烂人，见过血腥险恶，经历过各种尔虞我诈。  
但现在，他觉得与他们相遇是必然。


	9. 09

离山本回到原来世界还剩六天。  
他们飞回了意大利，有意无意地跟家族的其他人道别。  
除去蓝波看到山本的时候哭得稀里哗啦之外，其他人倒表现得镇定，可能一早就知晓他的到来。  
“十年，真的差得有点多。”山本跟狱寺走在总部的花园里，有点感慨，“十年后的我，是不是也是这个样子，彻底地像个大人了？”  
狱寺想到两人相处时，山本经常惹他发脾气的样子，微微笑道：“我倒没有这样觉得，棒球笨蛋依然是那个棒球笨蛋。每个人都会经历成长，但本质上都不会变，因为那是初心所在。”  
山本走前几步，转身看着狱寺：“代替十年后的我要做的事情都做完了，剩下的时间都属于你，你想做什么？我都陪你。”  
“好。”  
离山本回到原来世界还剩四天。  
他们买了狱寺母亲最爱的白玫瑰去扫墓。  
狱寺母亲生前最爱清净，因此墓园的位置处在城市的郊外，一处矮山丘之上。  
清晨的雾气很重，墓碑被笼罩在其中，隐隐约约地露出个边角。狱寺轻车熟路地穿行于其中，他这些年已经来过无数次，早就对位置熟记于心。他拉着山本最终在一个角落停下脚步，墓碑的位置已经偏离了中心位置，处在较为偏僻的墓园深处。  
“听我父亲说，这是母亲生前给自己买下的安身之处，她很喜欢这里清幽的环境，还能看到远处的城镇。”狱寺弯身把玫瑰置在碑前，静静地看着墓碑，“其实关于她的记忆，我都已经模糊不清，只是依稀记得她拉着我的手，教我按下黑白琴键。她可能是希望我也能像她一样，成为出色的钢琴家。”  
山本对着墓碑鞠了个躬，揽着狱寺说道：“我觉得阿姨从来没有这样想过，她可能只想要你快乐健康地成长，按照自己的意愿活在这个世界上。她教你钢琴，只是想跟你分享她所喜爱的一切，跟所爱的人分享所爱的事情是件幸福的事情。”  
晨曦的第一丝光穿过薄雾而来，打在墓碑之上，篆刻着的意大利文闪着光芒。他们俩肩并肩，沉默地牵着手。在这一刻，狱寺的内心突然有种经过漫长的黑夜终于迎接黎明的奇妙感觉，好像在瞬间释然了。  
他偏头看着山本，晨光柔和了他硬朗的侧脸轮廓。他的嘴角微勾，眼里一片宁静。似是察觉到狱寺的目光，他笑着转过头来。  
两人在晨曦初降之时相吻。  
“剩下的时间，我要你。”  
“好，我都给你。”

离山本回原来世界还剩一天。  
狱寺侧身托头看着身旁仍在沉睡的山本，一遍又一遍地在心里临摹着他的脸，想要把他的脸深深地刻在灵魂里。  
他浑身酸软，身上布满欢爱的红痕和草莓，在白皙的肤色衬托之下显得尤为色情。房间内充斥着精液的浓郁味道，衣物散落一地，无不彰显着这几天来性爱的激烈。两人都像是要把对方融入自己体内一般，做到最后只剩下了原始的欲望。  
昨晚到高潮之后，狱寺因体力不支昏睡了过去，今早醒来，他才发现山本仍为从他体内退出。他缓缓地挪动自己的身体，终于是忍住酸痛把自己缓缓抽离。后穴的瞬间空虚，让他有点不适。他翻了个身，一直盯着山本到现在。  
他一直觉得山本的睡相很孩子气，属于他的凌厉完全收敛，只剩下柔和。但就是这份稚气，让他着迷至今。  
山本皱皱眉，缓缓睁开眼，便见狱寺带着温柔笑意盯着他，红肿的唇在从窗帘缝隙中射来的阳光照得格外鲜艳。他就像剧毒的罂粟，让人食髓知味。从第一次对他产生异样感觉开始，他的人生就离不开他，好像每一天都更加爱他。  
“醒了？”狱寺的声音已经沙哑得不成人声。他低下头去吻住山本的唇，欲望被点燃，仿佛怎么做都满足不了他对山本的渴望。他寻着山本的舌，舌尖舔过山本的上颚，一瞬间，山本被刺激得浑身酥麻。他再也忍不住，抚上狱寺的脸，主动与他的舌交缠。渐起的水声和连出的银丝增添了淫靡的气氛。  
山本一把将狱寺推到，右手沿着锁骨而下，停在了他胸前的凸起之处，指尖在周围轻划了一圈，已经引得狱寺狠狠地颤抖了一下。  
“这么敏感？”山本轻笑，舔舔狱寺的唇，拇指轻轻揉弄着右边凸起的红粒。他的手法轻柔，却让狱寺一阵酥麻，不禁呻吟出声：“哈……啊……”他抓起山本的另一只手放在胸前：“这一边，也要……”  
两边的酥麻同时冲上脑袋，他不自觉地挺直身迎合山本的动作。在双重刺激下，他的性器逐渐勃起，同时后穴残留的精液在甬道收缩之下逐渐流出。  
山本瞥到他后穴的状况，皱了皱眉，眼里起的一点欲念瞬间消散。他停下了手中的动作，转而撑开了狱寺的双腿，二话不说把他勃起的性器含在口中，尺寸的巨大深深地顶到他的喉咙，他不适地缓缓退出一点点，同时舌头轻轻舔弄着肉根。  
“你……唔……啊……”狱寺瞬间感觉到身下被温暖笼罩，舌头挑弄的快感刺激得他紧紧攥住床单，“好爽……”他的意识迷离，迎合自己的感觉挺腰，想要更多。  
猝不及防地深入让山本呛了口气，这个家伙，一勃发的时候就神志不清。他想尽快地帮狱寺宣泄了欲望，带他去清理后面，于是抽动舔弄的速度加快，一深一浅地舔磨着。  
抽动的速度越来越快，狱寺已经在连连快感中沉沦，喘声混杂着浪叫从他嘴中传出：“啊……好爽……啊啊啊啊啊……哈……我要爽死了……好快……”他的身体绷得紧紧，直至欲望沉淀到极限，瞬间宣泄。  
浊液射进山本腔内，他放开了还在流液的性器，剧烈地咳嗽起来。精液的腥臭充斥着他的口腔，他把全部咽进腹中。他用手背擦了擦嘴角流出的残液，横腰抱起还在喘气的狱寺，有点生气地说道：“你能不能有点自觉？昨天残留的精液都没弄出来还在勾引我，不怕伤害身体？”  
他低头舔去狱寺眼角的泪水，虽然生气，但是看着他充满情欲的脸，还是心跳不已。他把狱寺放在洗手台，张开他的两腿，手指伸入后穴轻轻抠出里面的浊液。连续的操弄已经使得穴口红肿不堪。  
狱寺也从情欲中回过神来，看着身下认真的山本，双腿干脆搭在他的肩上。  
恍惚间，他想起今天，已经是最后一天了。  
“山本，操死我吧。”  
黄暴的话语从他嘴中吐出，让山本的动作也是停顿了一下。  
“不行，你的身体已经到了极限，不能再做了。”他一口拒绝，继续手中的动作。  
狱寺咬咬唇，颇有些讨好的意味：“山本，求你了。”  
“不行就是不行。”山本的声音愈加冷漠。他抬眼看狱寺，满脸寒霜：“你的身体不想要了吗？还是你想让我在最后也不放心？”  
“最后”两个字击中了狱寺的心，他攥紧拳头，尔后又缓缓松开。他抬头，用力地眨了眨眼，神色恢复平静。空气中弥漫着压抑的气氛，山本低头用毛巾擦拭着下面，然后上药。整个过程持续沉默，两人没有再提刚才的事。  
仔细地帮狱寺清理完之后，山本抱起狱寺向床走去。  
狱寺搂着山本的颈，似是眷念低声道：“山本，再吻吻我，好不好？”  
山本低头，狱寺拼命压制在眼底的不舍清楚地撞进了他心里。他暗叹一声，贴上了他的唇。他轻轻舔咬厮磨，极尽耐心撬开狱寺的唇，与他的舌缠绵。他不断调整着角度加深这个缱绻的吻。  
两个人吻得已经有点发晕，这才分开。山本缓缓地放开狱寺，拨了拨他额前的头发，俯下身来与他额头相抵。两人对视着，对方眼眸里的自己都看的一清二楚。  
“我爱你，隼人。以前是，以后也是。”  
“我也是。”  
他们在房间里温存了一天，直至晚饭的时候才踏出房门，但又是很快地解决了晚饭又回到房间，窝在一起已经许多天，但是狱寺却一点也不觉得腻歪，即使只是两个人坐在一起，他也觉得幸福。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，偶尔抱在一起亲亲，夜不觉已深。  
“已经很晚了，睡吧。”山本看了看外面的月色，强行结束话题，“睡前吃点药，这两天都折腾坏了，后面都有点发炎。”他不容分说地在抽屉里拿出药，倒了一杯水递到狱寺面前，让他吃药。  
狱寺吃完药，却依然不肯睡觉：“我还很精神。”  
山本也没勉强，继续陪着他聊天。半晌过后，睡意突然汹涌而来，狱寺一开始还勉强支撑着，到后来终于撑不住，迷糊说了一句：“你走的时候一定要叫醒我，一定要……”还没说完，就没了意识。  
山本静静地躺着，好一会儿才起身帮狱寺盖好被子。看看时间，也差不多了。  
他瞒着狱寺跟纲吉说好，要提前回去。他清楚狱寺，与其让他亲眼看着自己慢慢消失而不舍痛苦，倒不如断了他的念想。  
离山本回去原来世界还有一小时。  
山本半跪在地，趴在床边端详着狱寺的脸，恬静的睡颜显得秀丽绝美，有时还能听到他不耐地咂咂嘴。他凑上去轻轻地在他唇上烙下一吻。  
狱寺，你一定要记住，我一直都在，我永远爱你。  
我很自私，我希望你只有我一个，我想让你一直记住我，哪怕我已经不存在于这个世界。  
他拉起狱寺的右手，在他的无名指内侧画了个棒球。  
离山本回去原来世界还有半小时。  
山本穿戴整齐，回头再看了一眼还在睡梦中的狱寺，决绝地出门。  
回到当初来的巨大空间时，纲吉和正一已经在等待着。他看了眼纲吉，向正一点点头。  
装置启动，山本的身影消失在两人眼前。  
纲吉无言地抬头看着装置，心里默念道。  
再见，山本。

狱寺醒来的时候，已经察觉到了什么。  
他双手撑着床起身，房间已经被收拾整齐，若不是身体还传来酸软的感觉和空气中弥漫的精液味道，他还怀疑这一个月是不是一场大梦。  
他以为他会哭，但是鼻子酸软了许久后，终是没有酝酿出泪意。他说不上现在是种什么心情，许久之后，他向虚空挥了挥手，低声说道：“再见，武。”

一个月后。  
狱寺站在山本的墓碑前，抬手抚上墓碑，无名指处的棒球文身明显至极。  
“武，我的心里，从过去到未来，只有你，只要你。”  
“我爱你，武。”


	10. 番外

山本与狱寺的关系真正发生实质性变化的是在某次家族派对之上。  
有人对库洛姆起了歹念，偷偷地在酒杯里下药，没想到阴差阳错地被狱寺喝了那杯下了药的酒。  
药力很大，他当场就瘫软在地，面色潮红。  
场面一度混乱，纲吉忙乱地指挥着人员抓捕，一边焦头烂额地看着医护室里的狱寺不知所措。他想到夏马尔诊断后说的话，狱寺并不是简单地被下春药，而是中了春毒，必须有人跟他结合才能解毒，不然会毒发身亡而死。  
“唔……哈……”听着狱寺不绝的呻吟声，纲吉急得来回踱步。  
狱寺已经被体内的高温烧得迷糊，心里无数次在意的那个名字无意识地随着呻吟脱口而出：“山本……唔……棒球笨蛋……”  
纲吉震惊地停下脚步，抬眼看着狱寺，瞬间清醒过来，立马出去找人。早就在门外纠结着要不要进去看一眼的山本被突然开门的纲吉吓一跳，他挠挠头，僵硬地扯了半天：“我……我……”  
还没扯出些什么理由，就被纲吉一把推进门去，并从外锁了门：“山本，我不知道你对自己的感情在纠结些什么，但是你会有答案的。狱寺中了春毒，只有结合才能解，我想适合的人选就只有你。加油！”说罢，便听见外面迅速远去的脚步声。  
山本吞了吞口水，走到狱寺床边。他不敢进来的原因便是害怕看见狱寺的这般诱人犯罪的模样，敛着水光的眸子充满情欲与渴求，整张脸红得娇艳欲滴，嘴唇一张一合间传出让人下腹燥热的呻吟。  
只一眼，他便瞬间起了欲望。  
他还在忍耐着，脑海里天人交战，他不想在这种情况下抱了狱寺，但是如果不这样做的话狱寺的毒就解不开。  
还在想着的时候，狱寺的手已经攀上了他的手：“唔……啊……”  
理智的弦崩断，他扒开狱寺的衬衣，肌肤已经因情欲而泛起粉红。他俯下身来舔了舔胸前凸起的红粒，用牙齿轻轻啃磨着，同时右手直接拉开裤链，把狱寺的欲望显露在外。他的性器早就肿胀得发紫，龟头处已经冒水。  
他握住性器，上下套弄。身体的刺激引得狱寺快感连连，喘叫声越来越大：“啊……哈……哈……”  
套弄的速度越来越快，终于龟头处喷出一股浊液，山本才缓缓停下动作。性器半瘫软着，还流着淫水。狱寺的喘叫声仍不绝入耳，山本忍得辛苦，他迅速脱下自己的裤子，性器已经蓄势待发，他握着两根性器相互摩擦着，阵阵快感上头，他不断呢喃着狱寺的名字，手的动作越来越快，连着狱寺也跟着兴奋起来。  
两个人的呻吟声回荡在医护室，充满色情的意味。  
一阵白光在山本的脑海里闪过，精液直接喷射而出，弄得狱寺满身都是白色的浊液。他伏在狱寺身前，轻轻喘气。这一刻，他已经完全抛开所有顾虑，只想把狱寺狠狠操弄一番，让他在自己身下承欢。  
他将狱寺的衣衫尽褪，把他两腿架在自己肩上，舔湿自己的手指就往狱寺后穴探去。狱寺的身体因为春毒的原因变得非常敏感，只用手指一插，就能流出淫水。他的身体微微颤抖，有点不适异物的进入。  
山本凑上前去吻住他的唇，野蛮地掠夺属于狱寺的气息，手指在甬道里搅动抽插。唇舌之间连出的银丝让山本更加兴奋，他又伸进去一根手指，撑开甬道，还四处按压寻找狱寺的敏感点。  
“唔……啊！”当山本触到某个地方时，狱寺惊得挺直腰，连声音也陡然颤抖起来。山本嘴角弯起一点弧度，似是恶作剧地在那里狠狠地戳了戳，引得狱寺的浪叫声更甚。  
自觉差不多可以，山本扶着自己的性器推进山本的后穴。性器巨大的尺寸让狱寺极度不适，喘叫之余带上了哭腔：“混蛋……疼啊……唔……”他无意识地攥紧床单，后面收缩得更厉害了。  
山本也不好受，肉壁紧夹着他的巨根，让他无法进退两难，欲望已经胀得难受，他双手抚上胸前两颗已经发红挺立的茱萸，不断捏压摩擦着，试图让狱寺放松下来。他低声哄骗道：“想不想更舒服，你放松点，等下会让你爽个够，好不好？”  
胸前的刺激再加上山本的哄骗总算让狱寺慢慢放松下来，山本继续挺进，里面的温暖早就让他红了眼，想要狠狠地顶撞的欲望不断在心里叫嚣着，可是他还是拼命压着欲望，让狱寺适应。  
“唔……我要爽……我要……”狱寺扭动着腰，想要更多。  
山本的欲望一下爆发，他掐着狱寺的腰狠狠地顶撞而进，肉体拍打的声音混着狱寺的浪叫声在医护室里响彻，无不充满着淫靡的色情。  
山本此时也失去理智，挺起腰激烈地抽插着，一边呢喃道：“狱寺，狱寺，我好喜欢你，你好棒……你真的好美……”  
“啊……啊……不行了……不行了……哈……”狱寺被顶着连连求饶，嫣红的嘴角处挂着一丝银丝。他就是海里的一叶扁舟，随着身下人的动作沉沉浮浮。一瞬间，他似是清醒过来，模糊间看到山本充满爱欲的脸，下意识地叫道：“棒球笨蛋……”  
仿佛触发了山本化身野兽的按键，他的动作更加狂野起来，速度越来越快，他抓着狱寺的双手，手指强硬地塞进他的指缝，与他十指相扣。嘴里一边说着最原始的欲望：“你是我的……你是我的……狱寺，你只能是我的！”他一个挺身，直接把性器推到最深处，一下子泄洪万里。  
两个人同时瘫下，喘着气。  
山本歇了一会，缓缓抽出肉茎。狱寺已经昏睡过去，脸上的潮红渐渐散去，呼吸逐渐变得绵长。  
山本抚了抚狱寺的脸，在他脸颊上印下一吻，轻声说道：“你只能是我的人了……隼人。”  
那天之后，两人便处在一种尴尬的关系，在纲吉面前还能勉强装好，然而私下，狱寺总是对山本避而不见，见到面时总是脸上红红，粗声粗气地打招呼。只要山本一碰他，就立刻炸毛。  
山本曾经把他堵在一个角落，想把话说清楚，告诉他自己喜欢他，但是狱寺立马掏出随身带着的炸弹，一脸怒气：“滚！”  
山本只能作罢，最后看着他离开，苦笑着自语：“狱寺，你只能是我的……”  
你只能是我的，现在是，未来也是。  
我爱你，狱寺。


End file.
